The Past Encounters Sparks Confusion In The Future
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: The tittle says it all. Three members of Team Arrow have met before under very...paranormal circumstances only one of them knows the answers to. How will the other two members react to remembering that fateful encounter? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This story came up to me throughout some personal things i'm going through with a dash of paranormal/supernatural and i decided to put some of them as an origin story for Felicity since it's my favorite thing to do...**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **The Past Encounters Sparks Confusion In The Future**_

What if when you were a child close to a teen you discovered a super power?

What if the said super power was you time traveling to ANY time period you wanted by just thinking about it?

Would you tell anyone anything?

I had to.

You see I was born in a family of witches and psychics so superpowers were the norm…the abnormal was you having no powers…like my dad if you didn't count that he was super smart.

You see my dad was adopted by a family of psychics. As far as they known and so did my dad he wasn't a psychic or a witch or anything similar. Then met my mum, daughter of witches and they had me.

So I was expected to either develop magic powers or psychic ones…I never did until I suffered a nervous breakdown after my paternal grandma died and I learnt that the funeral was on the day of a very important exam I had been studying for an entire month prior to my grandma's death.

My mum although she never got along with my dad's family that is one of the many reasons they divorced by the way, refused to let me go…saying that without my dad's fancy money from his college job I had to be the best of best at school in order to get a scholarship.

So, I didn't go…

I broke down crying in the exam room once the teacher handed the subjects of the exam and soon my throat was closing and I couldn't breathe and fainted.

I woke up in the hospital two days later having the doctor tell me I suffered a very serious nervous breakdown that resulted to me fainting and as I fell from my desk I hit my head to the student at my right's desk and I had a serious concussion.

I was allowed to re-take the exam but still my head was SO sensitive to sounds, lights and even I got a headache by just looking at a computer screen for more than 3 hours (if I pressured myself not to give up).

Ever since I was a little kid I could predict things such as who was on the phone or if a family member was in danger, I could feel this urge to scream because my chest was closing and I couldn't breathe or it was just an unpleasant feeling.

But after my concussion those predictions amplified with a very scary accuracy that scared me because now I wouldn't just predicts seconds before a phone rings I would see in my dreams the entire day before actually living it!

That became my new normal all though I never spoke to anyone about it since I knew no one from my family would think it was weird but I had a nagging feeling that there was more to come.

At fourteen I had my very first past life memory resurfacing after my concussion, it was days after I finished all my exams and I was enjoying summer vacations with my family in Las Vegas when I decided to go with my mum's sister to my grandpa's grave to clean the old leafs and clean the tombstone a bit when I was going to refill our bucket with water I passed a tombstone with the name "Sergeant Andrew Ramón" and instantly got a stab in my head like a cold lighting and as I closed my eyes and groan I grew nauseas and dizzy that I puked right there and then.

My aunt was confused saying that a spirit must have gotten angry we disturbed his or her peace and caused me such a feeling but I knew there was something different…the very same night I fell asleep on the couch and I had my past life memory surface, I was a US soldier in Vietnam of the very same name.

Remembering the name at the grave the next day I started my research and I found his twin sister's daughter living close to us and I visited her at her book store, at first I didn't know how to approach her yet when we locked eyes she gasped and rushed to me asking me what I was doing here.

I got confused how could she possible know I was coming?

"Excuse me?" I asked confused as I held a Vietnam War memoir of some veteran that I wanted to buy.

"You came to me and told me to tell you that it's not the time yet!" The woman told me and I raised my eyebrows.

"And when is the time?" I asked her confused.

"When you find the green eyed woman. Then you'll be ready." The woman said to me with urgency in her tone then she saw the book and grabbed it and put it back.

She literarily kicked me out of the store!

I never met the green eyed woman to be honest.

Or so I thought.

At seventeen I had the continuation of that past life dream happen after another stabbing headache and puking because I was already sick…this time I saw my life after the war and how I died, heart attack during my twin's funeral…ironically.

I went back to the book store to finally get some answers a week later when I was better and as I was walking into the store a boy run into me and not only we knocked our heads together but we did fell on our butts with the force.

As I looked at the boy ironically he identical green eyes just like the woman in my past life memory!

"It's you!" I yelled and he looked confused.

That is how ladies and gentleman met my half brother, Daniel!

My dad was cheating on my mum with another woman from a neighboring coven, during their marriage and around the time I was born so was my half brother just hours between our births. My mum knew about it because of her witchy powers and expected my dad to come clean but he didn't…that led to them divorcing when I was three.

Daniel Smoak was a very turbulent discovery because after our meeting I grabbed him and dragged him into the store where he was running out of because he had stolen a book.

"Found my green eyed woman…well man? Now I need answers!" I yelled at the woman behind the desk who nodded and lead us to the sitting area of the store.

There I learnt that my past life also known as her uncle visited her in her dreams warning her about me and Daniel that I shouldn't learn of my past life until I found Daniel saying how after I met him I would be ready to accept what I would learn.

Needless to say Daniel was completely lost.

Of course during our talk his questions were answered and he shared some bizarre happenings from his life too.

There I learnt that he lived in a homeless shelter because after his mum died from cancer at fifteen they lost their house after her death and he was put into foster care yet he run away after the second placement saying how the family he was placed in was mean to him for being an atheist and they were very conservative.

It was during that time he started having past life memories of him being a Vietnamese woman that immigrated to US after the war and managed to finish her nursing degree and work for a few years at a nursing home before she retired and died at 80 years old from a liver failure.

That day I returned home with him and begged my mum to adopt him. You see my mum wasn't an evil person so she agreed and soon we were reunited! Of course it took two years for my mum to accept Dan and stop seeing our cheating dad in him. Dan also told her that his mum once he learnt of what our dad had done he forbidden our dad from seeing Dan and told him to return to Donna, my mum, and be a man.

Mum had teared up during Dan's story and hugged him then both of them visited Dan's mum's grave and Donna spoke to her. That was when Dan first saw the first spirit, his mum, smiling at them and saying thank you to Donna who also could see her before crossing over.

I had chills when Dan told me as we laid in our bank beds and waited for sleep to take us.

Life was good for three more years before my first summer break during MIT when I was helping Daniel unload his truck and start fixing our home's garden he wanted to built his own vegetable and fruit garden. He was studying agriculture and was planning on buying the land where his old house was built, tear it down and create his own farm but for now he was trying in a small portion, our garden. When I needed to go pee, I excused myself and went to the bathroom there I got so dizzy I thought I would faint but as I closed my eyes and waited to faint nothing happened or so I thought…

It was that moment I heard a wooden door close and a male voice saying;

"Excuse me?!"

I remember I opened my eyes wide and I looked confused around me only to come face to face with a man around my age if not older with long blonde hair and blue eyes next to him stood a woman with very pretty brown hair and they were holding hands, I was in their way.

"Sorry! I got dizzy for a moment." I said slowly and I moved aside only to stumble and fall on my butt causing the girl to run to me and help stand up and seat at a bench nearby.

Very kind of her!

"Are you alright?" The girl asked and I didn't know what to say.

Where was I?

That wasn't Las Vegas, it was a campus though…but where?

"Ollie, let's take her to the hospital, she looks pale and her eyes are enlarged." The girl said in worry as she looked at me and I couldn't register a proper action would be in my case so I just stood there staring at the tree behind what I supposed was Ollie guy. I was trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Are you high or drunk?" The girl asked me and I looked at her confused.

"No. I was helping my brother fix our garden and I went to the bathroom to pee but now I'm here…where am i?" I asked her lost as tears start to welled up in my eyes.

"Where is your brother?" The girl asked me and I could see this Ollie guy was getting impatient because he was tapping his foot on the concrete ground.

"I...Las Vegas?" I said confused and the girl's eyes widen in complete shock and so did Ollie's. I saw the look their shared…it was of horrified thoughts that I might have been kidnapped and drugged and got away from my kidnapper and I was disoriented… At least that is what I read in the girl's eyes.

She seemed far more mature than Ollie guy to be honest.

"You are in Starling City many miles away from Las Vegas." Ollie spoke for the first time and I nodded as I started to cry.

"What is happening to me? I never lost time or end up some place else! Why is that happening?" I sobbed into my hands until I felt a buzz in my pocket of my jeans and it was my phone.

As I wiped my tears I took it out and flipped it open and saw a message from Dan asking me where I was.

As I looked up to ask Ollie to repeat the place I was only to see my bathroom's orange wall standing in front of me and me standing up instead of down.

What the fuck?

"Daniel! Help!" I yelled in fear as my breathing got heavier, Dan came running confused and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you get into the bathroom? I checked like a second ago!" Dan asked confused and I looked at him without blinking.

"I was always in the bathroom Dan until I wasn't." I told him and then I fainted because it was all too much for me.

I woke up laying on my bed with Daniel and mum looking at me worried. As I drank my favorite tea, mint with Moroccan spices and cinnamon, I told them what had happened. My mum was ecstatic she started calling everyone in her coven saying how I was now a full witch and blah blah.

Daniel though looked sincerely worried and that is how I found myself on Monday morning in the waiting room of a Neurologist in a town over.

MRIs and all the tests showed a healthy brain.

Then came ringing in my ears with no altitude change but during those rings my entire brain would go numb and other times it would affect my hands. When I told the neurologist he sent me to a Nerve Specialist and an Eye specialist. The only news I got other than I was healthy was that I needed to start wearing glasses because my eye sight when I was looking afar was starting to dissolve and that caused many headaches.

The numbing stopped once I started wearing glasses at least for awhile…until it started again.

I didn't know what to do but I knew I was not a witch!

For years I tried spells and making potions and failed epically!

Until one time I didn't…there was this kid in our neighborhood I babysat sometimes during the summers when he fell from a tree he was climbing and the nearest open ER hospital was an hour away and I had no car or money for a taxi I took upon myself to make a ointment I had seen my mother make all my life whenever I or Dan fell down and opened a wound and I put it on the boy and I saw his relief as he stopped crying.

An hour of us watching a Disney movie I decided it was time to wipe off the ointment, have a bath and put some gauze on it and then go to bed when I wiped the ointment the wound was healed only a small bruise remind.

The boy named Jimmy said I was a very good nanny with magic powers and thanked me. I internally freaked out and did a victory dance.

When I told my mum she started teaching me different ointments and creams for various injuries saying how I was a Healer not a Witch but still she was proud of me.

During our 19 birthday, Dan start showing some weird signs himself, he was dared by me and my cousin Isabella to read a spell out of my mum's grimoire when that spell actually happened!

He made a water filled glass turn into lemonade filled glass!

We instantly told our parents and Dan was officially a witch! Dan though never took it as a sign that he was superior than normal people like my mum had at times. He kept working on his degree and as far as I know he only used once a spell to make his noisy roommate sleepy so he could get a good night sleep.

Of course Dan being born to a mother of another witch from a different coven he had to take the permission of the other coven to join my mum's….or should I say ours?

At 25 years old, I was working at QC at the IT department when a mand showed up in my cubical asking for help with a bullet holes filled laptop…when I realized who he was, Oliver Queen.

I could see Oliver staring at me as if he was trying to remember where he had seen me before when my pen fell down and I bend down to grabbed my pen at the same time my phone rang and i heard his impatient clearing of his throat suddenly I was hit with a memory of me crying in a campus and feeling lost!

He was the Ollie guy!

Holy shit!

What the actual fuck?!

He seemed not to remember me so I tried to keep my cool and help him.

Now, I have been friends with Oliver for years and I met Laurel the girl who had helped me, she also was trying to remember from where I looked so familiar from. Yet they never figure it out and I was glad.

It's not like I'm yelling from the rooftops that I might have powers.

And of course a secret can't stay a secret for long…we got captured by Ricardo Diaz, both me and Oliver, when I felt this burning feeling in my palms that made me sweat and groan in pain as Diaz looked at me looking at my palms and he saw it!

"Your palms are burnt!" He exclaimed shocked and I nodded confused then as I was about to ask for water he splashed water on my hands making me sigh in relief but that was short lived before I started yelling in pain and my hands start to burn again and Diaz splashed water again.

Nothing helped this time.

I looked frightened at him and he was also confused and so was Oliver.

"What is going on?" He yelled at me and grabbed me by my hair and yelled in my face. I groaned in pain from having my hair being pulled when I grabbed his hands with mine and he yelled in pain.

Then I grabbed the shackles and they melted under my touch. Oliver and Diaz looked shocked but I was pissed.

"Stop hurting me, my friends, my family and my city!" I yelled and with that rage I saw fire in my hands…actual fire!

I threw it at Diaz and his shoes were on fire.

Then I touched his face and it got burnt enough for him to be close to death.

I turned to Oliver and freed him then we captured Diaz and he was put into an ARGUS prison.

Oliver and Laurel sat with me taking care of my burnt hands when they saw my tattoo in my wrist;

"DSVFS"

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked interested and I smiled.

"Daniel Smoak Vietnam Felicity Smoak." It's a tattoo me and my half brother have in honor of how we met, fighting over a Vietnam history book. I didn't know he was my half brother until he told me his last name which was the same as mine and it's my dad's last name." I told them a small lie and they smiled nodding but I saw the recognition in their eyes.

I knew they wouldn't possible believe that me and my brother came across each other in a past life and we both remember it.

They must have seen my tattoo when I first met them during that bizarre day. Because it was just a couple months since we had taken that tattoo for our20th birthday.

Now what?

Should I come clean and tell them what is going on or just wait and see if they bring it up?

I wonder what they are thinking…

 **General POV**

Oliver and Laurel walked outside the foundry and looked at the night sky.

"You saw that too right?" Oliver asked his ex not turned best friend.

"Yeah…you remember that weird day…I honestly thought that…actually I never knew how or what to think of a normal explanation." Laurel stumbled with her words…she was trying to process that weird day for years now.

"Maybe it's fate the three of us end up all together." Oliver mused and Laurel nodded agree that maybe must have been fate. But Oliver wasn't that keen on accepting that…in a world where he fought aliens, Metahumans, magic and time travel there must have been an explanation for that day.

It was two days before he went on the Gambit and his life changed forever.

He had buried that memory in the back of his mind but seeing how they got free from Diaz and the tattoo he didn't know what to think.

"But how did she disappear? I mean you were rubbing soothingly her back the one second and the next you were touching the air…" Oliver said baffled and Laurel nodded remembering the freak out she had after that.

"Maybe she was a Metahuman all along and…I really down know." Laurel tried to come up with a theory but failed when she realized she was holding the old gauzed she used to clean the blood off Felicity's hands, she had her DNA in her hands.

"Let's call Cisco." Laurel suggested and Oliver nodded as he started dialing him.

Seconds after the Flash appeared grabbed the gauzes and run back to Central City.

Now they were awaiting answers…

 _ **Central City (Couple Hours Later):**_

Cisco Ramon watched as the results spelled;

" _ **Human"**_

That doesn't make sense…or does it?

 _ **So? Did you guys like it? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**_

 _ **Follow me:**_

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

 ** _Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

 ** _Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

 ** _Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover_**

 ** _WeHeartIt: Vicky Tzalachani_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, world! I know it seems as if i left and forgot about Wattpad and but that is not true! Life, college, family and friends have been keeping me busy and still do but I haven't stopped writing new chapters and stories i just don't have time to upload them and i'm sorry!_**

 ** _I hope you like this concept of story and how it turns out!_**

 ** _Shoutouts for Chapter 1:_**

 ** _SnowBarryOlicityFTW: Thank you so much for reading my story! Your review made me jump up and down and smile! It really made my day! By the way i love your username! I hope you like this chapter just as much! Looking forward to your new review! Enjoy!_**

 ** _With this story i would recommend listening to the following songs:_**

 ** _The Score - Dreamin Ft. Blackbear_**

 ** _The Score - Born For This_**

 ** _Conspiracy Theory Music - Demise of A Nation_**

 ** _Dark Dramatic Soundtracks - Darkness Of Light_**

 ** _The Originals 404 Music - Lawless - Diminuendo Feat Britt Warner_**

 ** _Audiomachine - By the Hand of the Mortal (Epic Heroic Battle Action)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Past Encounter That Sparks Confusion In The Future.**_

 _ **Chapter 02: Discovering The Inner Strengths And Different Timelines.**_

I saw them look at me differently after what happened last night and that burning feeling had stopped but now it was right out cold…I couldn't warm my hands even if I put them literarily into the fire.

I wasn't burning either!

Worried I called my mum and I told her and my aunt almost deafened me with her scream of delight.

"Honey, no matter what you say, my dear, you are witch through and through! Your powers are manifesting now, a little late considering a witch's powers manifest at eight but better late than never! Now listen to me, your powers will continue manifesting to greater extent so you need to find a coven and do the ritual of becoming a member, you will ground your magic to the ground's soil making your transition more natural if you don't you are going to burn out." My mother said and I felt like thousands bricks hit me.

"But if I join a coven here I will need to be buried here and not Las Vegas, I'm a Las Vegas witch mum! Can't I come there to do the ritual?" I asked them and I could hear the wheels turning in my aunt's and my mum's heads.

"You could if you have two weeks free for the initiation process." My mum said and I sighed in happiness as I hang up and I started packing.

I left without telling anything to Oliver or the team because I was afraid that they would question me or I might uncover my secret.

They asked me when they called me where I was and I told them a half truth that I was with my mum and that I needed some time to wrap my head around what I did to Diaz.

 _ **Two Weeks Later:**_

"My sweet child, don't forget now you have a family that stretches past your aunt, your mother and brother." The Elder Stella Givens told me as she cupped my face and kiss my temple and I smiled.

I felt more at peace than ever before, I felt like I was bound to my powers and It was me willing them not them willing me.

"Thank you!" I told her as I hugged her and then hugged my brother, my aunt and my mum.

Dan had told me how awesome it feels to belong in a coven, I never knew how it felt even though I grew up calling it my coven just because my mum and aunt were in it at first and then Dan joined yet since I hadn't showed any actual powers besides the Healing and premonition.

I couldn't cast any spells like Dan and the others did but the evident of fire bending and later ice producing at will they told me my spell casting would start and I needed to be around other witches who could break the spells I would cast by accident.

And they were right after the first night of me being back to Las Vegas I accidentally broke two plates as I reached them in order to help my brother clean the table and the next day I turned my aunt's cat's fur from milky chocolate to pink by just thinking of the color pink.

But what matters is that I'm now in control and ready to return.

Elder Margaret and Elder Ann told me they had friends in the Starling City coven and they were willing to help in case something happened and they gave me their phone numbers.

As I boarded the plane I knew something was changing not just in me but the world around me.

I sat in my seat and closed my eyes allowing sleep to take me over when I heard a voice;

" _ **Open your eyes!"**_

I opened my eyes disoriented and I saw Sara Lance and Ray Palmer dressed weirdly…

"Where am i?" I asked them as I accepted Sara's helping hand and stood up.

"Salam, ma'am!" Ray exclaimed giddy and I looked at him confused.

"What? Why you calling me ma'am Ray? It's me Felicity!" I said and everyone looked confused at me and then I walked towards the lake near and I saw my reflection I was a young version of me, I must be around fifteen or so and I had dark brown hair.

Why is this happening now?

Is it a past life?

"Felicity? Ha! I have a friend back home named like that." Ray said and I turned to him and I looked confused.

"No, Ray! I'm your friend Felicity…I have no idea why I'm here….i was in a plane before waking up here…dressed in this…oh god! I did it again! Elder Estella told me that I would be in control afterwards but I didn't ask for this!" I started rambling as panic took me over.

Sara then grabbed my shoulders and then said;

"Hey hey! Calm down! How can you be our Felicity?" Sara asked me and I sighed.

"I look exactly like I did when I was young but guess by the dress probably this is either a past life of mine or an ancestor that looks exactly like me and now I'm hogging her subconscious through our genetic mind link. I can access her because she must a witch since I can connect to her." I told them and Sara looked confused at me.

"I'm a witch…my entire family is, my grandparents from my dad's side are psychics." I told them serious and they looked confused at her.

"Wow! Really?" Ray said shocked and Sara was confused.

"Yes. But for now I feel that I'm returning to my body, stay safe and make wise choices!" I told them before I closed my eyes and I felt my body faint and my subconscious returning to my body with a tingly and numbing all at once feeling and as I opened my eyes I was back in the air plane.

As I opened my eyes my hand was light up purple! What the fuck?

The purple light stopped as I looked confused at my hands and then at the person next to me, it was my dead grandpa smiling.

"You are dead!" I exclaimed in fear as I stood up I looked at my grandpa and he said smiling;

"My dear I didn't know back then but now I do, your dad, Noah, he was a witch when we adopted him but as he grew old I knew something wasn't right with him. He would disappear and re appear while having lost times and even days." My grandpa said with a knowing look and I nodded and I looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and he smiled.

"A witch's power differs from coven to coven, my dear, he was descended of a coven named Shadow Valley Coven in California. He was a witch just like your mum and your brother. We didn't know that because his coven was all killed by something unknown and when police arrived they found him, a baby in a purple blanket wrapped safely and with a note saying "Name him Noah with love Bianca Earnest, his mum.". We adopted him immediately when the news were heard that a witch was in the Foster Care System. We try our best to not allow witches much time in the foster care it might uncover our existence, the reason why Donna adopted Daniel immediately without saying no was this unwritten and unspoken rule." My grandpa said with a smile and I sat slowly back down and listened carefully.

This was news to me. News that could potentially change my life, not only will I be able to join my mum's coven but Dan and I might be able to join the Shadow Valley one too! Add to our family!

"Is there anyone alive except my dad from that coven?" I asked him and his face became dark.

"Yes but they moved away to Germany in 1990s in fear of whatever end the others. So you and Dan have to be very careful with your spells, I and all your dead ancestors try our best to protect you both but whatever killed them is not all the time in our astral plane, it spends most of its time in your astral plane, killing innocents and taking over their bodies." My grandpa said in a worried tone.

"Okay…what is it after? How does it look like? Is there a spell we can make or a potion to kill it? Send it back to hell or whatever?" I asked worried and my grandpa looked at the floor.

"If there was a spell or a potion we would have done it ages ago, Felicity. We call it the Harvester because it is famous for stealing children of strong witch families." My grandpa told me and I looked at him in shock.

"Am I next? Are you here to warn me?" I asked him slowly and he looked at me and nodded.

"Since you came to your powers it will know. Be very careful!" My grandpa said and I nodded as I swallowed hard.

"What can I learn about this Harvester?" I asked my grandpa determined to figure this mess out.

"Well you'll have ask all the covens that exist they have at least once come across it in their lives. They will give you each information they have." My grandpa told me.

"Are they covering everything?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No you'll have to find new info on them, my dear." My grandpa said to me as he put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"But what if I can't make it? What if I miss something?" I asked worried as she started going to panic mode.

Her grandpa got a hold of her hands and squeezed my hands.

"Now, I need you to calm down and be sure of yourself the road ahead is going to be so hard and you need to be strong! You need to be brave! You need to wake up, my dear!" My grandpa said as he squeezed my hands and then once he finished his sentence he hugged me tight and his warmth of his spiritual body went through her and woke her up.

She was back in the airplane and next to her stood a pregnant lady and her seven year old son playing in his tablet.

She looked worried at the clouds and her mind drifted to how much research she had to do and how she will have to work twice as hard to hide everything from Oliver.

 _ **Time Skip: (General POV)**_

Oliver and Laurel were looking at Cisco as he explained to them about how Felicity's DNA was all human, no Metahuman or anything else.

"How could this be?" Laurel asked shocked and confused as she looked at the results in the screen while Oliver with his hands on his hips and paced back and forth.

Just then Felicity walked inside the Foundry to find no one but herself she sighed and sat in the chair and span around as she closed her eyes and giggled to herself then she felt a cold breeze and she opened her eyes.

She saw it!

She saw it standing over a dead body…a body that was so mutilated you weren't able to recognize. Felicity stood frozen gripping the handles of the chair like it was her only lifeline.

That thing…was towering over the dead body before it shrunk in size and shape shifted into a human form…

Felicity didn't dare to breathe or blink as tears welled up in her eyes and cold sweat showered her.

The unrecognizable human speed over to her with inhuman speed and stood mere inches away from her face as it looked at her eyes piercing into her soul before it moved away and smirked.

"Go on, then! Scream!" It said with British accent?

Then Felicity listened a scream of terror and she flinched which caused her to blink. As she held her eyes closed tight she felt a warm sensation on her cheek.

"Felicity? Can you hear me?" A voice she knew too well was heard as if she was under water. She tried to follow it, to force herself to return to the reality.

As she opened her eyes she saw Oliver and Laurel standing worried she looked at the floor where she saw the dead body only to see it clean then she looked at Oliver who was looking at her worried.

"Is she okay?" Cisco's voice scared Felicity as she looked at her left and saw Cisco also looking at her worried.

How come and she hadn't seen them when she walked inside?

"I…I'm fine why?" She asked worried as she looked the room around her.

"You just walked in completely disconnected from the world and we kept talking to you but you sat on your chair and span around then you froze with horrified look on your face like you saw something then you flinched away. While all of this was talking place you wouldn't answer to us! Felicity what is wrong with you?" Laurel said truly worried for her friend who seemed to have secrets from them.

"I'm fine just too much going up here. I better get going." Felicity said as she poked her forehead. And stood up to leave.

She didn't manage to make any step before Oliver and Laurel simultaneously stepped in front of her with hard looks.

"Tells us what is wrong we can try to find a cure!" Oliver begged her and then Felicity felt this rush of anger.

NOTHING WAS WRONG WITH HER!

She was becoming who she was meant to be!

"Nothing wrong with me, guys! I'm not sick or anything just my family's legacy catching up with me!" Felicity exploded and suddenly the earth shook and Felicity's eyes glowed green for a second before her eyes turning back to blue.

"What the hell?!" Everyone exclaimed in horror as they stepped back and Felicity blinked and then she looked horrified at Oliver before she ran out of the Foundry.

She ran and ran and ran in the streets of the Glades and then she stopped to catch her breath.

She was standing in a cemetery, how did she got here? Why was she here?

She walked carefully reading through the tomb stones when she reached to a tomb stone that read Thomas Merlyn and in front of it stood somebody dressed in leather black jacket, light blue shirt that it's neck showed under the leather jacket and light brown pants paired with a little darker shade of brown shoes and belt. The hair was jet black and cut short very well taken care of.

He looked randomly familiar and Felicity felt this nagging feeling she knew that back and that it whoever he was he shouldn't be there. He didn't belong.

Suddenly as if the person felt her stare at him he turned abruptly and with tears in his eyes says;

"When? When does this happen?" A teary eyed Tommy Merlyn asks her and you can hear the thunder in the back and air picks up as Felicity looks at her.

"How are you here?" Felicity gasped in awe and her mind flashed back to her younger self teleporting in front of Oliver's and Laurel's younger selves.

Maybe Thomas was like her.

"When does this happen? How does it happen? Am I murdered?" Thomas asked her freaking out and Felicity could see he was starting to have an anxiety attack.

"Are you a ghost?" Felicity found herself asking Thomas as she reached him to touch him and she came into boney fleshy arm.

He was most definitely NOT a ghost!

"Thomas, breath in breath out!" Felicity softly instructed him repeating what Laurel had told her when she appeared out of nowhere.

"I…i..i'm….I am…how….how is this…..how is…I…is…possible?" Thomas asked her as Felicity hugged him silencing him.

"Let's go somewhere else and I'll explain." Felicity said serious and kindly at as she guided him away from the cemetery and walked towards her apartment.

They arrived but as she was looking for her keys when a voice in her mind said;

" _Oliver is inside. Go somewhere else."_

Felicity froze and looked at the door and then looked at Thomas. Grabbed his hand and they walked away going back into the cemetery where she sat Thomas on a bench and she smiled softly before she said;

"How did you end up here? What were you doing before you showed up here? What emotion did you feel?" Felicity bombarded him with questions and Thomas looked at her.

"I…I…I was in my bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I felt like I have been a fool, a puppet that people can string along and bend to their needs." Thomas said with sadness in his eyes.

"What made you feel this way?" Felicity asked genuine concerned and Thomas sighed as she watched him reach out to hold her hands. His hands were cold clear sign of anxiety.

"I…I saw them. Oliver and Laurel from the window, kissing." Tommy said with sadness and Felicity understood when he from was.

"It's been couple years since you died. Laurel and Oliver aren't together…he is trying to get me to go on a date with him but I refuse…it feels wrong and especially lately the universe feels calmer…I don't know if you understand what I mean." Felicity said smiling and Tommy looked at her shocked.

"Yeah, you are going through what I went through when I appear before a very shocked Laurel and Oliver two days before he was on the Queen Gambit." She told him and Tommy looked shocked then concerned and confused.

"Your symptoms are signs of your magic powers manifesting later than normal. I can guide you if you want but I don't know nor can tell you how long this will last but I want you to remember there is the Starling City Coven here and I know it exist back to your time. Go to Estelle's Flower Shop in Greenwich Street and ask for Elder Fabian he is Estelle's husband and an Elder in the coven. Tell him the daughter of Donna Smoak and sister of Dan Smoak sent you. They can help you! As for now I will teach you what my coven taught me but know I'm not in control myself yet." She told him serious and suddenly she felt a tight squeeze in her hands and realized that Tommy was squeezing her hands.

"What are you? What am i?" Tommy asked her and she smiled.

"You, Thomas Merlyn are a witch just like me. Be proud! And you should have expecting it since your last name is in fact Merlyn." She told him smiling and Tommy let a surprising loud laugh.

"What?" Felicity asked smirking and Tommy smiled at her.

"How come I never saw you around before?" Tommy asked her getting serious.

"I'm an nobody in Oliver's world. And honestly, it kept alive so far. No offense." Felicity said smiling with a little sadness in her eyes and Tommy nodded.

"How long has it been?" Tommy asked her and she sighed.

"Six years." She said with a small frown. Tommy jumped up and looked shocked at her and then sat back down rubbing his face with his hands.

"What is your name?" Tommy asked her and she looked confused.

"Felicity Smoak, why?"

"Because I'll make sure to remember it. Thank you for helping me, miss Felicity Smoak. See ya!" Tommy said as he squeezed her hands before Felicity watched him disappeared before her eyes.

 _ **2013:**_

Tommy materialized into existence in his bathroom again and he smiled kinda sure of himself. He splashed water on his face and then walked out of it.

Couple hours later he found himself in the flower shop and Estelle and Fabian smiled at him as they welcomed him in the back kitchen.

The beginning of a new fate was awaiting for him.

 _ **15**_ _ **th**_ _ **of May 2013:**_

He lay dying with a concrete on top of him and Oliver watching him.

He looked at the ceiling waiting for death when suddenly everything went black.

Then suddenly oxygen, cold fresh oxygen filled his lungs. He opened his eyes and saw a ceiling. A hospital ceiling was what he saw.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" A voice he knew said as he turned to the side and saw Malina, Estelle's and Fabian's daughter, a fellow witch.

"How? How am I here? I was supposed to die." Tommy said to Malina who smiled.

"Oh! You did die. You brought your own self back seconds after they announced you dead." Malina said smiling.

Tommy and Malina always debated about life and paranormal theories ever since he met the red haired girl.

"Now, you are free to choose." Malina said serious as Tommy looked at her and understood what she meant. He remembered what Felicity had told him.

 _Felicity._

"Mal, I need to see a specific blonde girl named Felicity Smoak first." Tommy said serious and Malina nodded understanding who he meant.

Couple hours later a limping Felicity walked into the room and hesitantly looked at Tommy.

"You're dead."

"As you told me so."

"What?"

"Spoilers! Now listen you and I will meet in your future but for now I need you to make me a favor. Does your brother, Dan, needs any help with his farming?" Tommy asked the confused and shocked blonde who nodded.

"I…how do you know?" Felicity asked confused as Tommy patter the empty side of his bed.

Tommy then explained how he knew what he knew. Then Felicity wrote Dan's phone number and then smiled wishing good luck to Tommy.

"Thank you for everything you'll do and already did." Tommy said to Felicity truly thankful stopping the girl from leaving.

Felicity gave him a small smile and left.

 _ **2019:**_

Felicity stood in the same bench seconds after Tommy Merlyn disappeared before a painful headache and ringing in her ears made her cry out in pain as she put her hands over her ears.

Timeline has changed she knew that much as memories she hadn't remembered living made her confused.

She closed her eyes tight as tears ran down and then she felt a warm hand on her back.

An older version of Tommy Merlyn and Malina stood behind her smiling kindly.

"Hey!" Tommy said smiling as he walked over to his grave and patted the stone and then returned to Malina's side.

"What? How? Why? And the hell?" Felicity asked confused as new memories kept flashing in her mind.

Tommy and Malina kept quite as they smiled and waited for the memories to settle.

Suddenly Felicity stopped sobbing and wiped her tears as she fixed her clothes and then raised her head and smiled with a different glint in her eyes before the trio erupted into happy laughs and embraced each other.

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" Felicity asked worried as Tommy kept hugging her.

"Well, now I'm named Arthur King and I'm a happily married man living in Vegas with my beautiful wife, Malina King. And I know this is weird reintroducing myself since you know how and what happened but they are still fresh memories."

"Well, you are still a dead man here." Felicity said serious as Tommy let her out of his embrace.

She had completely forgotten why she had ran away from the Foundry until now.

"We are here because your powers are out of control, Malina's dad and his coven can help you! Now no one suspected that you'd be such a powerful witch. You need two covens to hones your power to keep you in check." Tommy said serious as Felicity looked at the married couple in shock.

She knew something was wrong the moment she saw the vision of the Harvester and when she didn't realize she wasn't alone in the Foundry.

"Okay, what do I have to do? What changed in the timeline so far?" She asked Tommy who put his arms around her shoulder and guided her to a small van that was used to carry agriculture equipment.

Tommy drove them to a clearing with a warehouse that seemed new.

"This is a new built facility Malina and I have been working on. Training new witches from all over the US so far in order to raise an army against the Harvester. I recently figure out that my mother was the witch out of the two of my parents and she was killed by a man who was manipulated into a deal by the very same Harvester and I'm kinda thirsty for revenge and If I'm aware you've been getting visions, correct?" Tommy said as he climbed down from the car and opened the door for his wife and then Felicity who listened intensively.

Tommy hadn't revealed what has changed in the timeline so far but she had a feeling she was looking at it.

"And that is what has changed so far in this new timeline." Tommy said bringing Felicity out of her own thoughts.

"Really? Haven't you been tempted to reach out?" Felicity asked surprised and Tommy shook his head no.

Felicity walked inside the warehouse and watched as many children of different ages, races and even looking differently were training their combat skills and their magic.

Then she turned to Tommy and she smiled.

"When do we start?" Felicity asked and for once she felt that her mission to save her family not Oliver's or John's seemed far more urgent than anything else since Diaz was taken out and apparently Laurel didn't die by Damien Darkh's hand since Malina stopped him by placing herself in the room as a hostage stopping him with an immobilizing spell before Green Arrow could stop him.

And Felicity knew that because the new memories she got told her so while the memories she had of the other timeline Laurel had gotten hurt and died only to have Nyssa and Sara use the Lazarus pit to revive her.

So, this was it?

She wasn't alone fighting anymore.

She liked that.

 _ **So? What do you think? DId you like the turn of events? I got suprised myself while writing it...imagine that! Tell me your thoughts in your reviews! Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Follow me:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_

 _ **WeHeartIt: Vicky Tzalachani**_


End file.
